


this love is ours

by perfectlyrose



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Making Out, Non-Penetrative Sex, Romance, This is entirely Makeouts with Orgasms, set during s8 timewise but in a Better s8, where certain Events and Endings do not occur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 17:49:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20492825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlyrose/pseuds/perfectlyrose
Summary: “I always listen to you, Allura,” he promises. His smile pushes against her palms. “Just might not always do what I’m told.”She tries to hold onto a haughty expression, but Lance watches it shatter into a smile and a giggle as he winks at her. He turns his head to press a kiss to the palm of her hand, treasuring the small gasp it earns.“Mmm, I guess I can deal with that,” she says.“Does that mean I can talk you into another kiss?”Allura pretends to consider it, but she’s already leaning closer, drawn in by the gravity that binds them together. “I think you can.”Allura and Lance may be defenders of the universe and have the weight of a war on their shoulders, but they're also young and in love and very into each other.





	this love is ours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blacklionshiro (Fonbella)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fonbella/gifts).

> a fic request from [Fonbella](https://twitter.com/polydinshiro) that i am absolutely thrilled that i got to write.
> 
> listen allura and lance are like... 19-20 and they are _in love_ and _horny_ and they deserve time to be all touchy and exploratory with each other.

It’s a quiet night on the Atlas, which means Lance and Allura have slipped away to her room to steal some time just for the two of them. It all still feels so new — the way he can reach out and tangle their fingers together and she’ll bite her lip against a small smile and squeeze back, the way they can just curl into each other and relax after a long day, talking it over as he toys with the ends of her hair and she draws nonsense patterns on his knee.

“Lance,” she says softly, breaking the comfortable silence that had fallen since the conversation about Kinkade’s latest documentary project died down.

He hums in response, looking up from where he’d pulled out his phone to show her something.

Allura leans over and presses her lips to his, all soft, eager enthusiasm. Lance responds in the same vein, cupping her jaw gently.

He pulls away for just a second, not going far, foreheads still pressed together. “If you wanted a kiss, all you had to do was ask, Princess,” he teases.

Allura growls lightly and Lance laughs. She’s told him that she just wants to be Allura with him, but he can’t help but wind her up sometimes.

She moves to straddle his lap instead of craning her neck to kiss him while curled into his side. She cups his cheeks and holds him still and presses a hard kiss to his lips, a punishment and a blessing in one.

“One day,” she says as she pulls back, “you’ll actually listen.”

“I always listen to you, Allura,” he promises. His smile pushes against her palms. “Just might not always do what I’m told.”

She tries to hold onto a haughty expression, but Lance watches it shatter into a smile and a giggle as he winks at her. He turns his head to press a kiss to the palm of her hand, treasuring the small gasp it earns.

“Mmm, I guess I can deal with that,” she says.

“Does that mean I can talk you into another kiss?”

Allura pretends to consider it, but she’s already leaning closer, drawn in by the gravity that binds them together. “I think you can.”

Lance tangles a hand in her hair and pulls her in for a deeper kiss this time. The eager press of her tongue, the slide of it against his own, sends sparks dancing through his veins. He keeps thinking he’s going to get used to the feeling of kissing Allura, but the wonder only increases as their kisses increase in number.

Lance likes to think they’re both getting better at this. Not that it was ever  _ bad _ — kissing Allura could never be bad — but neither of them have much experience. They’re still learning what’s good and what’s just awkward.

(He’d been mortified the first time he accidentally clacked their teeth together, a little too eager to start a kiss. Allura had just laughed and pulled him in for something soft and sweet before she did the same thing a few minutes later, entirely on purpose.)

(Learning to laugh even in the middle of making out with her, when he was nervous and wound tight and afraid of messing everything up, was a revelation and one he’s held onto with both hands.)

Allura scrapes her nails lightly against his scalp and he shivers. “Good?” she murmurs against his lips.

“Yeah.” He returns the favor with his much blunter nails. Allura melts into the touch. “You?”

“Mmm, keep doing that,” she says before sealing their mouths together again.

Lance does as instructed this time, slowly scritching his fingers against Allura’s head until she’s practically purring. He squeezes her hip with his other hand and she pulls back, trailing fingers down his jawline.

He opens his mouth to say something, but it’s cut off by his hitching breath when Allura leans forward and follows the path her fingers just drew with her mouth. She forges a trail of fire with plush kisses and sharp little nips. A moan escapes Lance when she worries at the spot just under the hinge of his jaw, the soft skin there unexpectedly sensitive. His hand clenches in Allura’s hair and hangs on through the onslaught of pleasure.

Allura leaves one last lingering kiss on the spot before pulling back. She looks a little smug and almost as affected as he feels.

“Like that?” she asks. The slight breathlessness in her voice sends heat through his veins.

“Yeah,” he repeats. “Yes.”

Allura grins before leaning forward to lavish more attention on his neck. She’d figured out that it was sensitive earlier that week — that it made his brain fuzz when she laid soft kisses on it or dragged her tongue along it or sucked little pink marks into it. Lance tilts his head back to give her more access and just holds on for the ride. She hums against his skin when he tightens his hand in her hair. He lets go and soothes the spot he tugged on.

His other hand is restless against her side, sliding from her hip around to the small of her back before moving to the side of her ribcage, unable to settle on where to touch, where he  _ can _ touch. When his hand shifts back to her hip, he slips his fingertips underneath the soft t-shirt she’s wearing, both of them having shed their uniform jackets before cuddling up together. Her skin is warm and soft and overwhelming.

Allura nips at the spot she just kissed and then surges back up to kiss him properly. Lance can’t keep his hands still as he welcomes her tongue back into his mouth, coaxing it into moving with his. He relinquishes warm skin to skate his hand back up her side, thumb tracing over the rungs of her ribs.

She makes a sweet noise into the kiss, pressing closer to him. Lance welcomes it, can never get her close enough as far as he’s concerned. He’d gladly let her heat burn him to char as long as it meant keeping her in his arms.

He chases her tongue back into her mouth, kissing her in the way he’s learned makes her squirm on his lap.

He also forgets to pay attention to what his hands are doing.

That is a mistake, he realizes, when the taut muscle under his palm shifts to something soft that gives under his palm. That is definitely Allura’s breast. He is touching her boob  _ right now _ .

Lance freezes and feels Allura do the same, their mouths still pressed together.

The moment stretches and then breaks. Lance yanks his hand away like he’s been burned and leans as far away from Allura as he can manage with her still in his lap. 

“I’m sorry,” he blurts out immediately as Allura moves back, settling a few feet away on the bed, eyes wide. “God, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to. I don’t know what came over me, I got caught up and I’m sorry.”

“Lance,” Allura cuts in. Her cheeks are flushed and she bites down on her bottom lip before continuing. “It’s okay. I was just… surprised. No one’s ever...” she trails off.

Lance swallows hard, throat clicking audibly in the heavy silence. “I, um, haven’t ever,” he flaps his hand before snatching it back to fist in his lap, blushing bright red, “you know, either.”

Allura tucks a piece of hair behind her ear and gives Lance an inquisitive look. “I thought you said you’d done something like this before.”

He shakes his head. “I mean, I kissed a couple girls back at the Garrison but not like,” he gestures between them. “Not like this. All of this is new to me too, Allura.”

“Oh.”

And that’s it, isn’t it, Lance thinks a little hysterically. Neither of them have a clue what they’re doing. Allura spent most of her life sheltered as a princess and then was thrown into a war where there wasn’t much time to be a teenager with hormones and curiosity. Lance at least had a few years to trade a few fumbling kisses with other cadets before being launched into space.

“I didn’t dislike it,” Allura says after a long minute where Lance hopes the silence will just eat him alive. “I liked you touching me, I just was caught off guard.”

“Me too. I really didn’t do it on purpose, I was going to ask before I did anything like that but I…”

Allura scoots closer, moving back up towards him from the foot of the bed. “Ask me, then.”

He sucks in a breath. “Really?”

“I don’t know what I’m doing,” she says, expression earnest. “But I feel like I’m made of sparks when you touch me and I like it. I want more, if you do.”

“I do,” he rushes to assure her. “I just don’t want to, I don’t know, mess things up? I want things to be perfect for you, Allura. You deserve that.”

She moves close enough to rest a hand on his knee. “I don’t need perfect,” she says. “I’m just as worried about messing things up as you are, Lance.”

Lance rests his hand over hers. “So maybe we just need to accept that neither of us know anything and just figure out what works for us?”

“I like that idea,” Allura says, smile creeping over her face, a little bit sly. “Especially if it means we’re going back to kissing.”

“Yeah?”

“Ask me, Lance,” she says.

“Can I touch you?” He’s proud of the fact that it doesn’t come out high-pitched even though his face feels like it’s on fire. Allura’s blushing too, so it’s okay.

“Yes.” She takes his hand and guides it to where it had been before on her boob and, oh, Lance isn’t going to survive this.

He leans forward and kisses her, hand squeezing lightly now that he has permission. Allura makes a noise and he swallows it down eagerly.

“What do you want?” he asks against her lips, head spinning.

“Anything,” she says. She leans back to recline across the bed, pulling Lance with her by a grip on his shirt until they’re both prone, Lance barely hovering over her. “Everything.”

Her eyes are blue fire and Lance wants to burn.

“Okay,” he says. “Okay.”

He closes the distance again, kisses her slow. It feels new all over again, kissing like this — this being horizontal and with his hand on her chest.

Allura skims her palm over his hip, rucking up his shirt to get at skin. Lance deepens the kiss, squeezes experimentally. Allura gasps into his mouth and arches into the touch.

Lance smooths his hand down Allura’s side as he starts nibbling his way up her jaw. Allura’s nails dig into his back, drawing out a hiss.

“Sorry,” she says, turning her head to kiss his jaw in apology.

“S’fine. Just wasn’t expecting it. Didn’t hurt too much.” The burn has settled into warmth and he is pretty sure it’ll dissipate completely before too long. He settles half on top of her, working one leg between hers. He muffles a groan against her neck when his hips drop down, rubbing his very hard dick against her hip.

Allura’s hips jerk up and his fingers dig into her shoulder.

“Lance,” she breathes out, moving her hips again to draw another moan from him. Her hands roam his back, mapping the ridges of his spine. It’s overwhelming. Allura pulls her hands out from under his shirt and tugs on the fabric. “Off?” she asks.

Lance pushes himself up to a sitting position and quickly strips off his shirt. He tosses it off the bed, not caring where it lands. He’s way more interested in the way Allura’s eyes have gotten darker as they roam the newly exposed skin.

She props herself up on her elbows and shifts to rest one hand against his abs. He feels himself shudder under her touch.

“Allura.”

“Come back down here,” she commands, and really what can he do but eagerly obey?

Her hand slides up his chest as he lowers himself back down and loses himself in yet another kiss. Allura grins against his mouth after a moment before her hands slide up to his shoulders. It’s all the warning he gets before she rolls them, maneuvering them so she’s hovering slightly over him now instead of the other way around. Heat rolls through him at the reminder that she can absolutely manhandle him if she wants. Her hair cocoons them from reality, tickling at his bare shoulders and making him shiver.

He works his hand under her shirt and runs his hand up her spine until he reaches the band of her bra. Lance slips a finger underneath and Allura shudders.

“Okay?” he asks.

“Yes.” She presses a kiss just under his jaw and then scrapes her teeth over the spot.

Lance’s hands spasm as pleasure jolts through him.

“Oh,” Allura says, pressing her smile against that same spot. “That sounded good.”

“Very good,” Lance says, voice shaky. He sinks one hand into her hair, scraping nails across her scalp and making her hum. She rewards him with another sucking kiss to his sensitive skin.

Lance moves his hand back between them, slipping it back up under her shirt until he’s cupping her breast again. This time, only the thin fabric of her bra separates him from skin.

Allura hums into the kiss and moves her own hand to mirror his. Her palm, calloused from piloting, same as his, scrapes over his nipple and he gasps, blindsided by how good it feels.

“Feels good for you, too?” she asks. She swipes a thumb over the pebbled bud.

Lance nods, biting down on his lip. He had no idea that this could feel so good. He thought chests were only sensitive areas for girls, had never thought to touch himself here. He mimics the motion on Allura, rubbing his thumb over the raised nub he can feel through her bra.

“Can I—” He’s cut off by Allura’s seeking mouth and happily gets dragged into another long kiss. They’re both breathing hard when they pull apart.

“What were you saying?” she asks.

“Can I take your shirt off, too?” His heart is working overtime, nervous at asking, at either answer she could give.

“Please.” Her eyes are sparking and go darker at his request.

He can’t help but to kiss her one more time before helping her get her shirt off and send it flying towards the floor beside his own. Lance drags his eyes over her, lingering on the swell of her breasts and the markings that are the same color as those on her face that curve around her ribcage and hips. The latter dip down below her waistband.

“Gorgeous,” he whispers, catching her hand and squeezing it. Her smile is as sappy as it is heated. He feels his own face mirror the expression.

Lance’s fingers itch to trace the lines with his fingers. He listens to the urge, sticking to the markings that mimic the line of a rib before curving around and up to her shoulderblade.

Allura shivers like they’re sensitive. “Lance,” she whispers.

Lance presses the quickest of kisses to one of the marks on her face. “Yes?”

She grabs his wrist and moves his hand back to her boob. Lance laughs as he happily obliges.

He finds the nub of her nipple and drags over it again. Allura pushes into the touch and Lance’s fingers skim over the top edge of her bra cup. He traces along it, marvelling at the softness of her skin.

“Lance,” Allura starts. Her voice is breathless, anticipatory. “You can, if you want.”

“Can what?”

Allura shimmies the straps of her bra partway down her shoulders and then rests her hand over his, curling his fingertips underneath the edge of her bra. “Touch me. Like this.”

Lance swallows hard. “Yeah, okay.”

He pulls her bra down carefully, mouth going dry at his first unobstructed view of her chest. She’s just gorgeous  _ everywhere _ and he has no idea how he’s gotten this lucky.

He gets his hands back on her almost immediately. Allura gasps when he ghosts his thumb over a nipple, watching it pucker into a tight bud.

“Feel good?” He asks, doing it again with more pressure and watching her face this time. Her eyes are closed and her face is definitely flushed.

“Yes,” Allura answers, drawing the word out. It sends pleasure skittering down his spine.

They trade touches and whispers and kisses, both of them growing bolder as the heat builds between them. They’ve shifted back to Lance hovering over Allura and her hands keep sweeping lower and lower.

Her fingers ghost over his thighs and Lance feels like he’s going to actually spontaneously combust. He buries his face in her shoulder as she continues to drive him crazy. He’s so hard at this point that it’s a miracle there’s any blood left to power his brain, as far as he’s concerned.

Allura’s fingers creep inwards and a single brush against the inside of his thigh has him short-circuiting entirely, pressing himself against her hip for some relief.

“Allura, oh my god,” he breathes out.

“Sensitive there?” She asks.

Lance drags a hand down the side of her ribs, smiling when she squirms at a ticklish spot. He mimics the slow drag down the front of her thigh before moving inwards. Allura sucks in a breath, mouth dropping open.

“Oh,” she says, voice barely there. Her hips twitch up. “Very sensitive.”

She wraps her hand around Lance’s wrist and he freezes. “Everything okay?” he asks, concerned.

“I want…” she bites down on her bottom lip.

“Anything, Allura,” Lance promises. He presses a quick kiss to her cheek and waits to hear what she wants.

She guides his hand to the waistband of her pants, blushing furiously. “I want you to touch me. More.”

Lance sucks in a breath and cautiously tucks his fingertips beneath the fabric. “Like this?”

Allura nods, hips jerking up again. Lance holds his breath as he works his hand down the front of her pants. He’s torn between absolute terror and bone-searing arousal at the fact that  _ his hand is literally in Allura’s pants  _ right now.

He skims past coarse-soft hair until his whole palm is resting against it. Slowly, he curls his fingers inwards, groaning when his fingers encounter slick folds.

Allura’s groan mingles with his as he moves his fingers experimentally, trying to find the right spot. Everything is so slippery and hot and Lance is entranced and extremely turned on.

His name tumbles off Allura’s tongue and she moves her hips, making his hand slip further down. Lance strokes his middle finger through the wetness and presses against her opening.

“Is this okay?” he asks. His voice is wrecked and god, he’s on edge. He grinds his hips forward.

“Please.” Allura is grinding forward against his hand, now pressed flush against her.

Lance slowly sinks his finger inside of her, cautious and overaware of the fact that he has fingernails, of the fact that he’s never done this before. The tightness and heat and wetness of Allura is incredible, is overwhelming and his brain rushes forward to what this would feel like if it was something other than his finger.

Allura squeezes around him and Lance loses it, falling over the razor’s edge he’s been dancing on. He buries his face in her shoulder as his hips jerk spasmodically and he spills in his pants.

“Shit,” he mutters as he comes down. He’s never going to live this down. “I’m sorry, I was trying so hard not to fuck this up and now I—” He swallows hard.

“Lance, look at me,” Allura says. She’s still breathless and it’s the lack of judgment in her voice that gets him looking.

“Hi.” Like he doesn’t still have a finger inside of her and ruined underwear.

“Did you…”

He nods. He’s pretty sure he’s never blushed so hard in his life.

“It’s okay,” she says, actually looking rather endeared instead of embarrassed or annoyed at the fact that he came so early, before they could even  _ do _ much of anything. “Cute.”

“Cute?”

“I like that you like touching me,” she admits. She bites her lip and he feels her hips hitch up again. “But please, keep going I —”

“Of course,” he hurries to say. “Want you to feel good too. Tell me what you like, I don’t know…”

“Me neither,” she admits on an exhale as he starts moving his finger. “Keep doing that.”

She reaches down and presses on his hand from over the fabric, adding more pressure to where she’s riding his hand, chasing friction.

Lance tries to keep his finger moving while also trying to press against what he assumes is her clit. He doesn’t know what he’s doing, but watching Allura chase her pleasure is breathtaking.

“Allura, what do you need?”

She suddenly freezes, squeezing hard around his finger and mouth open on a soundless shout.

“Just that,” she says after a moment, voice rough and sweet. She turns and pulls him into a kiss, free hand tangling in his hair.

Lance carefully withdraws his finger and pulls his hand free. After a furtive wipe of his hand on his pants, he cups the back of her neck and continues kissing her. The heat has died down to something warm and soft and Lance feels love curling around his heart with every press of their lips.

They finally pull apart and cuddle into each other, both enjoying the novel feel of doing so shirtless.

He can’t let the silence sit for too long. “So, that was…”

“Good?” Allura offers. “I liked it.” She trails fingers down his thigh. “I do want to touch you next time, though.”

“I’d like that,” Lance says into her hair. “But this was good. I’ll get better at it.”

Allura shifts to look at him, a sly smile on her face. “Well, we’ll just have to practice. Lots. So we both get better.”

Lance shows his enthusiasm for that particular idea by kissing her thoroughly.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/LionessNapping)!


End file.
